


In the closet... Or the cupboard, at least.

by Tea_and_rain_and_books



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_rain_and_books/pseuds/Tea_and_rain_and_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico shadow-travels and Will gets angry. They end up stuck together in a cupboard....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the closet... Or the cupboard, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff but I kinda fangirled while writing it shh...

The darkness uncurled itself from around Nico as he stepped out of a shadow in the infirmary. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked to his right to see a startled Will Solace. He'd dropped a pile of blankets in surprise and Nico had to quickly stop himself from laughing.

"Nico! You shouldn't be shadow-travelling!! I told you to REST!!" Will shrieked, his voice getting dangerously high at the end.

"It's fine..." Nico glanced at his feet. "I mean, I'm fine. It's all fine." Why was he so nervous? Wait, no. He didn't want the answer to that.

A couple of medics turned the corner and started walking towards them. Will looked at them, agitated, then hauled Nico into a medicine storage cupboard. After turning on the light and shutting the door, Will looked at Nico and motioned for him to be quiet. He obliged and silently looked around them. The walls were lined with shelves with medicine bottles, syringes, bandages, scissors and all the other supplies the medics needed.The cupboard was quite small, only a couple of meters by another; it could only just fit the two of them.

Will relaxed once he heard the footsteps disappear and pushed on the door. But it didn't move. He pushed again, harder. But still it stayed in place. Nico reached around him and tried too, but it was no use - they were trapped.

"Thanks a lot." Nico said to Will, sarcastically. Will pretended not to hear this and kept pushing on the door. "Will, it's not going to move. Just give up."

"It..It has to. It must." Will gave a final shove then fell against it and slid to the floor. 

"What was that all about, anyway?" 

Will looked sheepish, "Umm... Nothing, I was just trying to got you on your own in case you didn't want anyone to see me lecturing you..." But it sounded like a question.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need to to baby me, Solace!"

"Nico, I'm sorry but-"

"Shut up Solace. I'm not a fucking kid!"

"I understand that but-" Nico turned his back to Will and sat down away from him. 

"Shut up, Solace." Will was taken aback by the sadness and resignation in his voice.

"Im sorry," he mumbled.

There was silence for a little while, then Will voiced what was on his mind, "but can't you just shadow-travel out of here, Nico?" Nico looked around at him in surprise and then at the walls.

"There's too much light here, no shadows for me to go through."

"Oh. Sorry."

There was more silence.

Will started drumming his fingers on his knees.

Silence. Nico ignored him.

Will started humming a little.

Nico said nothing.

The humming turned into singing.

The ignoring turned into frustrated sighs. "The sooner we get out of here, the better." Nico said.

"Well, its not like we're not used to closets..." He laughed; Nico looked confused."Like, the closet...Not a real one but..."

"This is a supply cupboard. Gods, Solace."

"No, no, like, metaphorical closet...I-I thought you would know what I mean." Nico's eyes suddenly widened. Did he mean what Nico thought he meant? Did Will know he's gay? "Nico, are you alright? I'm sorry... I assumed..."

"Assumed what, Solace?" His voice came out harsher than intended.

"T-that you're gay-"  _pause_ "I mean, its totally cool if you are, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm bi..."

"I..." Nico took a shaky breath. "Yes, I am. Gay, I mean." 

"Cool."

"How did you know?" Nico couldn't risk anyone else figuring it out.

"Well, mostly just how nervous you act around me sometimes."

"Oh." Nico blushed. "Y-you noticed. Umm.."

"I like you too, nerd." Nico blushed harder but laughed and pushed Will away. The two made eye contact, blushing cheeks and huge grins mirroring each other. Then Will leaned forward swiftly and met Nico's lips with his own. Nico stumbled back, a little surprised. 

"I can't..." He covered his mouth with his hand.

"Can't what, sunshine?"

"This is wrong. I mean, we're both guys and...where I'm from, no,  _When_ I'm from, it was frowned upon and..." Nico trailed off, then turned around so Will couldn't see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Neeks, it's the 21st century, people are a lot more accepting. Liking someone of the same gender as you isn't wrong, it isn't even unusual." Will put a hand on Nico's shoulder, but he shook it off.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, sunshine. This isn't wrong, it's love. And I'll protect you from anyone who thinks it's bad." Nico turned quickly and, before Will could see his face, pressed himself against the taller boy and wrapped his hands tight around him. Will hugged him back quickly and Nico buried his face in Will's shoulder. They swayed on the spot slightly but neither let go. Not until Will mumbled, "Neeks, I just felt the sun go down. We're going to be trapped in here over night." 

Nico looked up into his sky-blue eyes, his own chocolate-coloured ones wide. "There's not going to be enough room. Not unless we cuddle." Will grinned, then took his jumper off, spread it out on the floor, then laid down on it. Nico blushed. A lot.

Then Nico laid down next to Will, and used his chest as a pillow. Just as Will was about to turn the light off, Nico had a sudden thought. He bought his hand up to Will's jaw that was further from him, and turned his face toward himself. Then he leant up and briefly pressed his lips against Will's. He grinned. Then he pulled Nico closer, turned off the lights and they fell asleep.

* * *

They were awoken next morning by a bright light and Percy's voice.

"Holy HADES! ANNABETH, LOOK!! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DATING!! I KNEW IT!!" Nico groaned and opened his eyes. Sure enough, there was son of Poseidon, gawking at Will and Nico, who were curled around each other on the floor. He'd obviously found them in the cupboard.

"ShuttupPercy." Nico grumbled.

"What's that Nico? Is that you telling me HOW RIGHT I WAS WHEN I BET FIVE DRACHMAS YOU AND SOLACE WERE BOYFRIENDS?!"

Will woke up promptly, "oh shut UP, Percy. It's too early in the morning for this." And he threw the jumper they had been sleeping on them at him. Then he pulled Nico closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was inspired by Anya Black's headcanon - what if they got stuck somewhere while they were angry at each other. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic here so I hope this goes well *crosses fingers* 
> 
> Also, I thought it was a possibility Will got them stuck in there on purpose. But...you tell me :)
> 
> ONE MORE THING - I think it would be really cool to call ships with Nico in NicOTPs because  
> 1) there are so many of them.  
> 2) it would just make sense to.


End file.
